After Breakfast
by ClockworkDreams
Summary: Saturday was over. Sunday I put and envelope in the mail. Monday I watched that envelope turn my world upside down. (Sequel to "It's a Revolution)
1. Prolog

**Author's Note: This squeal to "It's a Revolution" is dedicated to my many readers, and to everyone who commented on my previous story. Without you guys, Alfredah Grimm's story would have ended with that Saturday detention. **

**Special thanks to Childhood Enigma and SuperNaturalxxFreak!**

* * *

"…and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds, are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through…"

- David Bowie


	2. Monday

**Monday: Good Morning, Officer**

Saturday was over.

Sunday, I put an envelope in the mail.

Monday, I watched that envelope rearrange the school.

Dressed in my usual Goth/punk style – which lacked nothing except the rice-powder make up that made me look paler than a vampire – I cross the street once again, just like I did two days ago. Today, however, students swarm the school, cars come and stop and go, and life goes on as if everything's perfectly normal.

Except that there's absolutely nothing normal about the black and white police cruiser that pulls up to the curb and parks. Nor is there anything normal about the two officers that exit it, one almost running directly into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," he apologizes quickly, and I can feel the sincerity of it and it makes me smile.

"That's alright," I smile in return. I bob a slight, of fashioned curtsy as I add, "Good morning, Officer." His smile widens to see such an odd girl like me, because it is very odd for a girl, for anyone, to speak so sincerely to a police officer. I turn and walk into the building, taking to the shadows to watch everything unfold.

And though the officers don't see me as they walk into the building and ask for directions, I see them. Passing Clare and her friends – oblivious to my presence not because they're absorbed in themselves, but because I'm so experienced at being unseen – I follow the officers towards the library, towards the principals office. Unsurprisingly, Vernon's lounged back in his chair, his feet propped up on his desk.

When the officers enter, however, he drops his feet, straightens up and puts on his public face. A smile that's so fake it should be obvious to anybody. Sadly, however, he does fool everybody. Everybody except for me, of course. I'm not that dense.

"Officers, is there something I can help you with?" Vernon asks, rising to his feet.

"Sir, you're under arrest for assault on a minor," the officer I ran into say. He seems to take pleasure in it. Not the sick, sadistic kind of pleasure. No, I can feel the pleasure of catching another criminal radiating off him. And when Vernon tries to make excuses, he doesn't even let one get out. "We have evidence."

And just like that, in the blink of an eye, Vernon's hauled through the school in front of just about every student and at least half the teachers who either watch the halls or have come out to watch. The teacher's lounge door opens and a few more teachers come out, eyes wide. Everyone's silent.

Claire and her friends stop mid-giggle. Alison grins with the sort of satisfaction I'm feeling myself. Brian looks at the closest teacher, as if silently asking to know what's going on or for someone to turn back time and make this unhappen. Andy and his friends glance around at each other, wondering if any of them got busted and the principal got blamed.

Bender has to move quick, because the moment he opens the door and walks into the building, he's met with the two cops. At first his eyes get wide, thinking they're there for him. Then, as he quickly moves to the side, he takes in Vernon being hauled away in handcuffs.

Once their gone, I rush to the window, moving in all but a dark blur. I brush right past Bender, for a moment to excited to properly hide myself. Yet even though he spins, feeling me pass, and looks around, he misses me because I slip back out the door to watch the officers put Vernon into the cruiser.

I can't help it. I realize I'm grinning wildly, triumphantly. The officer I bumped into pauses when he opens the driver's door of the cruiser, ready to get in. I show myself. Not just to the officer, but Vernon watching from the back seat. And I smile so innocently, like I'm a good little girl, and wave as if to a friend.

The officer flashes me a knowing and friendly smile, tipping his hat at me before he ducks behind the wheel of the cruiser.


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday: Negotiations**

By the time I get home on Tuesday, there's a messages waiting for me on my machine. A little confused as to who would actually use a phone to contact me, I hit the play button as I open the fridge.

"Alfredah Grimm, this is Officer Alister Rickwood. I'm not sure if you remember me, but we met this morning at your school. Well, we ran into each other this morning at your school. Anyway, I'm going to need you to come down to the station as soon as possible. There are some problems with the videos that you sent us and we need you to confirm a few things."

My blood runs cold as the message ends and the automated voice asks me to press a certain number to delete or keep. I don't push the button.

I'd sent those videos in absolutely clean of any information on who gave them. I'd edited them, deleting any even passing glances I'd shot the camera while recording, deleting the testing footage. I didn't even put a return address on the envelope.

I'm not an amateur at this anymore and I haven't been for years. There's no way he or anyone else could have traced those videos back to me. And yet somehow they did. Somehow they know that I'm the one that sent the videos. I briefly wonder if they connected me to the videos because of my pervious appearances. But then I realize that's a stupid though. This was the first time I had taken a role in my own little show, when before I was only ever the director.

There's no other choice then. At the very least, I have to figure out how they found out. So I strap my heavy, loaded belt around my waist, button up my coat over it, and walk back out my door, locking up behind me. It's only five blocks between my house and the police station. Dangerously close for someone like me, but at the same time, the closer you are the safer you are from suspicion. At least, that's how it worked before.

Apparently now, not so much.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Officer Alister Rickwood?" I say to the secretary.

"I'm sorry, he's…" the secretary starts, but is interrupted by a male's voice behind me.

"Right here." I turn to see the driver of the police cruiser this morning, then man that I crashed into like a clumsy oaf. "Miss Grimm, I'm glad you could respond so quickly."

"I was curious," I say, easily making eye contact, ready to start my search for how he found out it was me. "Your message said that there was a problem with the videos I sent you but I don't recall sending you any videos." It was dangerous to skirt this close to the line between truth and lie, but I had managed to pull it off.

"I've been stuck inside all day doing paperwork. Mind if we take a walk?" he gestures towards the door behind him.

"Not at all," I nod before following him out. He holds the door open to me like a gentlemen. As I pass him, I make eye contact with him again, easily figuring out that this isn't about errors in my videos. Not in the slightest.

"You can just feel it, can't you?" Officer Rickwood smiles, closing his eyes as he turns his face up towards the sky. "Winter falling away I mean. I know it's still a little chilly, but it's like the wind has something more to it."

"Certainly not warmth," I comment, hugging my coat closer.

Officer Rickwood laughs. "No, not yet," he admits.

"But it is a promise," I admit without looking at him. "You know, a promise for warm. That the dark of the winter is almost done and just ahead shines the light of a new year, a new spring, and a new beginning."

Rickwood looks at me with pleasant surprise in his eyes, and for a minute we walk in silence. Then I say, "Guardian and protector." As his eyes turn to confusion, I elaborate, "That's what your name means. Names is kind of a thing we do." Another moment of walking in silence as our eyes meet and lock, and I start searching deeper. "How did you find out it was me who sent the videos?"

"I didn't, to be honest," he says, and I see the truth in his words. Because he can't lie to me now, not while our eye contact holds. "Someone told me."

"Who?"

"A girl with copper wolf eyes. She didn't tell me her name."

I sigh, looking away. He's telling the truth and there's no more for me to know. I know exactly who he's talking about. Any more questions I have, he won't be able to answer. Only she can, and contacting her is damn near impossible.

"So, what now?" I ask without looking at him. "Going to tell your partner? Every cop in your district."

"I should. Your videos have been helping us catch criminals that we would never have even suspected. You've done this community a favor."

"But?" I question, sensing it there.

"But you're underage. It's dangerous. They will want you to stop."

"I'm not technically underage. I am fifteen," I point out. By the laws that I follow, I am of age, even if it is barely.

"That may be true, but that's not how anyone else in the station's going to view it."

"Then don't tell them. Does anyone know right now?" I stop walking turn to face him. After only a step, he stops walking and turns back around to face me too.

"No one knows right now, I haven't told anyone."

"Then I don't see the problem," I say simply. And in that moment, I don't. About half a second later, though, I find the problem, confirmed a moment later by him.

"If I don't tell them about this, it'll be like I'm lying. And I have a civic duty to protect the people in this down."

"And so you will, by keeping my secret as it is."

He shakes his head, "I can't do that. You have to understand, it's just like if you would try to keep a secret from your people."

I open my mouth to fire back another argument, but then I stop myself. He's exactly right. If I kept a secret from the people I work for, they would slaughter me when they found out. And they would find out.

I sigh, closing my eyes, trying to find a way out of this. "I can't have the cops knowing about me. What I do is illegal, I can't be arrested." I shake my head, "I can't be caged, not again."

"How about a deal?" Officer Rickwood offers.

"A deal?" I look up at him again, this time with narrowed eyes.

"I'll keep your videos a secret from the other officers, if you read this and agree to it," he pulls a small packet of folded up pieces of paper from the inside pocket of his police jacket and holds it out to me.

Curious more than anything, I take the papers and unfold them, my heart nearly stopping when I see what the papers are. It's a contract. They're adoption papers.


	4. Wednesday

**Wednesday: Beauty in the Breakdown**

He gave me time to decide. All the time in the world, he joked. But by the time Wednesday comes, my mind's haunted by the possibilities. This isn't the first time over the years that I've felt that annoying and painful desire to have someone to talk to, someone to trust.

But this is the closest that I've ever gotten. An official adoption offer open, a group of friends still looking for me. Looking at the contract in my hand as I stand against the tree across from the school grounds, I realize that this is more than just an offer. It's a choice. Given to me not just by the officer, by Alister Rickwood, but also by the girl with Copper wolf eyes. The girl who holds all the power.

I lift my eyes from the contract, watching them all walk into the school. Claire, Allison, Brian, Andy and Bender. The five have somehow managed to become friends despite their very different cliques. I'm the only missing link from that strange detention group. And as I slip past them in the hall, I find my chest hurts and my eyes water, and I _want_ it. I want it more than I have in years. Years it took me to completely shut down, to stop caring. Years I've been heartless, emotionless, uncaring and alone.

Now everything's changing. Everything's been slipping since the day I taped Vernon. Now I feel like I'm finally on the edge of that crumbling cliff side, and that the next rock to fall will be under my foot.

When school's over, I shadow my way to the library easily. Hiding as the after school students study. Disappearing when the last teacher closes shop. Leaving me alone in the locked and dark library. Then I finally come out of the shadows, standing in the very center of the tables, and look around.

Memories of Saturday flashed in my head of Saturday detention as I look around. One memory that stands out so vividly against the others is when Bender flew out of his chair about as fast as a vampire to defend me when Vernon had finally done what I wanted and pushed me.

Then I turn to look at the back of the library, behind the statue. Where all the others got high and laughed and shared stories and talents. They thought I was too absorbed in my book to know anything at all, but as I look back now, I realize that I wasn't nearly as absorbed in my book as I thought I was. I remember their laughter as they shared talents. Their tear-choked voices as they shared stories and wondered what Monday would bring. What the rest of their life would bring.

Anger swells up inside of me at my own weaknesses, and this time I don't hold back. My eyes darken as I start pulling books from shelves. Ripping them apart, throwing them across the room. Shattering glass and breaking chips off the statue. Destroying everything and anything that I can, suddenly possessing strength that my small body shouldn't be able to hold. And yet it does, and soon so much it destroyed that it looks like a hurricane's gone through.

Then, as I stand in the middle of my wreckage, it comes from behind, "Freddie?"

My anger at that horrible nickname is smothered before it can even rise by the surprise I feel at hearing that voice behind me. Or anyone's voice, really, calling my name.

I spin around to face Brian Johnson, the Brain. He looks just as surprised to see me as I am to see him.

"We've been looking all over for you," Johnson finally says. And though I wish to gods I could not believe him, that I could just believe what I always have – that nobody cares long enough to actually keep looking for me this long – but I can feel a lie a mile away, I've had enough practice in it. And Johnson's an honest guy anyway, and probably the worst liar in the world. He's telling me the truth.

"Did you do all this?" he asks, looking around.

I smirk, composing myself finally, "Never piss me off." I slide onto one of the tables to sit. My table, ironically. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my book, and I have a key to the library," he explains, going over to the check-out desk to retrieve a book that had managed to survive my rampage. "How did you get in here?"

"I never left. There's a reason you guys haven't seen me the past few days. I'm good at hiding."

"You were hiding from us?" I couldn't possibly miss the look of hurt in his eyes, no matter how much I try to ignore it.

"I hide from everyone," I mask my own emotions flawlessly, as I always have. I slide off the table and walk past Johnson, making for the door. "Don't tell the others you saw me," I whisper in his ear as I pass. He watches me walk away, and I leave him behind in the wrecked library, hoping only that he's smart enough to get out of there before the janitor or someone comes in and busts him for the mini-tornado.

Strangely though, between the chaos in the library and seeing Johnson, I do feel better. And when I get home, I take out the contract and read it over for about the thousandth time even though I have it so clearly memorized by now.

Then I pick up the phone and start to dial the phone number that I've also memorized. I stop halfway through though, deciding that a conversation like this really deserves better than a stupid phone.

I hang up, have dinner, shower, read for a few hours, then go to bed.

But I'm woken up in the middle of the night by rocks on my window.


	5. Thursday

**Thursday: Where did you go?**

Spitting out a few less-than-ladylike words as I throw back the covers, grab my knife off my nightstand, and roll myself out of bed. My footsteps light as a feather and completely silent even though whoever it is is outside, as I make my way over to the window. I keep the lights off so that they can't see me as I raise my head to look out the window.

And there, amazingly, impossibly, standing directly in the glow of my porch light, is John Bender.

"No way," I whisper to myself in disbelief. Was that girl just trying to screw with me now? I _had_ to contact her. Because there's no way that Bender could have found my house. There's nothing truly remarkable about the house that would identify it as mine. Not to mention I've always gone to great lengths to make sure that no one ever followed me far enough to find my house. And Bender's not a shadow walker like me. There's no way I wouldn't have sensed him if he had followed me.

As Bender continued throwing rocks at my window, I quickly got dressed, strapped on my belt, threw on my coat, and snuck out of the house through the back door. I keep to the shadows as I get closer to Bender, staying there until I'm right behind him. Then I smirk as I rise up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Cliché."

Bender jumps and whirls around to face me, a rock raised and ready.

Then his eyes widen when he sees it's me. "Alli," he gasps, dropping the rocks and stepping towards me. Our eyes meet in the darkness and I stop him in his tracks. For a few moments we stand there in absolute silence. Finally, he asks quietly, "Where did you go?"

I smirk, the mask back, "I didn't go anywhere. I didn't have to. There's a reason you've never seen me before Saturday."

"So what, now we're never going to see you again? You're just going to go back to hiding from everyone?"

"I already have," I point out.

"Not very well. Brian called me and told me he saw you in the library after school."

I glance away, shaking my head. I should have known he would report straight to Bender. Hell, he's probably got them all keeping an eye out for me with his number on speed dial if they do see me.

"And how did you find this place?" I nodded towards my house looming behind him, still dark except for the porch light that illuminates us.

"A girl slipped the address in my pocket."

"Let me guess," I sigh before he can continue. "Copper wolf eyes?"

"Yeah. Who is she?"

_A pain in my ass_. But I don't say that aloud. It's still not confirmed whether or not she can read minds, but it is confirmed that she has wicked hearing. And I wouldn't put it past her to be hovering around listening in on this conversation right now. "Forget about her. And forget about me. Go back to your own house, go to bed, and wake up tomorrow morning without even considering looking for me."

My eyes burn into his as I try to plant that thought in his mind, try to make him forget that he has a school-boy's crush on me. Try to make him forget all about me so that he can go on and live his life as friends with four of the most unlikely people to be in that little group, yet are.

But it doesn't work. For some reason I can't fathom, my tricks don't work on him now, just like they didn't work on him last Saturday.

Light out of the corner of my eye distracts me, as it always has. I look away from Bender, and for a moment he looks away from me, as both of our gazes lift up to the sun as it begins its slow rise towards the sky.

I don't know long we both stand there in absolute silence, just watching the light over come the darkness of the night. Every morning the same event happens, and yet every morning the sky turns a different color and it casts a unique glow on the world.

I'm well aware of Bender's eyes on me after some time, but I don't look at him. I keep my eyes to the coloring sky.

"Why are you so against having friends, Alli?" Bender finally asks.

I smirk, still just watching the sky, "People like don't have friends. We have tools." I turn away from the sky and start to walk past him to get ready for school.

He stops me though, catching my arm in his hand. My eyes darkening again, I spin on him without even thinking, snapping out my free hand to punch him square in the jaw as I yanked my other arm out of his grip.

He staggered back, surprised more than anything. Surprised that I hit him, and surprised that I was able to hit him with so much force despite being about half his size overall.

My eyes lighten again as I take a step back, realizing what I just did. But I just smirk, covering myself flawlessly. "Gotta learn to listen, Bender."

"I'm not going to listen to you," Bender shakes his head. "Maybe some day, about something else, but not about this. You kissed me on Saturday."

"And?" I challenge, an eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, how many pictures of girls do you have in your wallet? And has just one kiss ever meant anything to you?"

Instead of answering, he pulls his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans and tosses it to me. "Look yourself," he says. "See how many pictures of girls I have in my wallet."

Morbid curiosity alone causes me to open the wallet to look for myself. Claire had mocked him for it on Saturday, and I had joined in, but I didn't actually see for myself whether or not he did have loads of girls pictures in his wallet.

I tense in surprise, forcing up the steel wall around me, when I see how many girl's pictures he has in there. There's not the dozen or so I thought there would be. There's only one. Mine. And as I pull it out and flip it over, I see that it has my address on it. This is how she delivered him here. With an address on the back of a photo.

All the other pictures are gone. He threw them out.

"How many girls have you hooked up with since Saturday?" I ask without looking at him. But I already know the answer.

"None," he confirms. "I've been looking for you."

I throw the wallet back at him as I turn and walk away again. This time he lets me go.

Thursday, I don't go to school. I don't even go to talk to Officer Rickwood like I intended to. I spend all day in the basement working out and training, blasting my music against the soundproofed walls as I pounded at the punching dummies.


	6. Friday

**Friday: Someone Who Cares**

I wake up Friday morning on top of the covers of my bed, still in my clothes from yesterday – now stiff with sweat. I'd trained until I barely had enough energy to walk up the two flights of stairs it takes to get from the basement to my room on the second floor. I didn't even have enough time to shower or change.

But now as the sun started to rise again, I force myself up off the bed, headed for the bathroom attached to my room to shower and change into clean clothes. Once I'm dressed and groomed for the day, I head downstairs to find something for breakfast, realizing that I'm in desperate need of a trip to the grocery store, not to mention a new video to send in.

In the end, I grab only an apple to have as my breakfast as I read through the morning paper, searching for even the most subtle hint of a new criminal to follow. But the newspaper, as usual, provides me with nothing. The kind of criminals I catch nearly always get away because what they do is illegal yet so common it's disgusting.

It's early afternoon by the time I finally leave my house. Of course, I'm skipping school again today. Taking a mental health day. Besides, I have much better things to do than attend a class that I could pass in my sleep.

So I shoulder my bag, leaving my belt and coat behind, and open the front door.

Mother Nature's a prophet, whether anyone realizes it or not. A pause at the top of the steps that lead up to my front door, closing my eyes and turning my face up to the sky. The warm, soft breeze pulls gently at my long, now-auburn hair. I can almost feel her fingers stroking my cheek lightly, her whispered voice in my ear.

"This is it," she says. "This is the beginning."

I open my eyes, taking in the empty road ahead of me, knowing that she's right. I take a deep breath, imagining the contract that's now tucked into my bag. This is really happening, I realize. Things are finally changing. And for once in my life, I'm not going to fight against everything around me. For once, I don't have to.

I jump down onto the pavement, skipping all of the steps, then begin the walk to the police station, my music cranked up as I go.

I arrive at the police station around lunch time, greeted by the same secretary that was there last time.

"Twice in one week?" the woman says when she sees me. "Lord, honey, you need help," she joked, then smiled. "Looking for Officer Rickwood again?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"He's out on patrol, I'll give him a call," she nodded. I thanked her as she adjusted headset and pressed a button on some machine that I couldn't see. A moment later, she was saying, "Officer Rickwood?" There's a pause before she says, "The young lady's here to see you again, from Tuesday." She looks to me and asks, "What's your name, honey?"

"Grimm," I say. She give me a curious look, but turns her attention back to the headset, repeating my name.

"Alright," she says a moment later before taking off her headset. "He says he'll meet you at the diner two streets down. Luke's. You know the place?"

I nod, "I know it. Thank you." I turn and walk out of the building and begin walking down the street. Thankfully, Luke's isn't too far away either, and it takes me almost no time to get there.

But Officer Rickwood beats me there, leaning against the side of his cruiser. No partner in sight.

"Flying solo today?" I ask, gesturing towards the cruiser.

"My Partner's idea of a good lunch is McDonalds. I prefer a real burger. But we can go somewhere else, if you want. I'm buying."

"This is fine," I shook my head. I was actually a regular at Luke's, came in every Saturday for lunch. "But, you really don't have to. I just…" I let my voice trail off, losing my nerve for a few seconds.

Rickwood notices, but just smiles, "It would be my honor. Come on, we can talk inside. I just had to chase down a bunch of stoners and I could use a break."

"Any of them ditching class?" I ask as he holds open the door for me.

"Like you?" he retorts. But there's humor in his eyes. He won't bust me or drag me to school.

"Some things are more important than school," I say as we take a table.

"Nothing's more important than an education," he disagrees. I smirk, because this is the number one debate in the world between us and them, and I could challenge him so easily. I could bring up points that he's never considered. I could draw up ancient past of a time long before ours. I could prove that there are _many_ things more important than being in public high school right now.

And it would be fun.

Sadly, however, I don't have the time. As Luke, the owner of the diner, comes and takes our order. Barely. "Both of you want your usuals?" he asks. Rickwood and I exchange glances, smile, and agree. "Wish all my customers were this easy," Luke comments before walking away.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at lunch hour," Rickwood says with a smile.

"Saturday lunch and after school Mondays and Thursdays," I admit.

"Now, what's so important that you felt the need to skip school?"

I take a deep breath, working my courage up again. Fifteen seconds is all I need, and fifteen seconds is all it takes. I reach into my bag, now sitting on the floor at my feet, take out the contract, and set it down between us on the table. I've read it thoroughly countless times. He's done it all. He's even cleared this adoption with the adoption agency that technically has custody of me.

It must have taken him days, at the very least.

"One condition," I say as he reaches out to slide the contract towards him. He pauses and looks at me, waiting. "Call me Freddie, and I will turn your crowd control baton on you."

He smiles, takes out a pen, and signs on the dotted line.

When the final bell rings, I'm standing across the street from the school. In plain view.

Allison and Andy exit the school together, hand in hand. It seems that Saturday crush has expanded, and now they're dating and public. Probably a huge hit on Andy's social status, but he doesn't seem to care.

Brian follows almost right behind, coming out of the right door where they came out of the middle. Adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, he looks around for his mom's car.

Bender's already out of the building, possibly having skipped his last class. Lounged out on the steps with his friends as they share a joint. He waves at Allison, Andy, Brian, and Claire as she comes out with her friends.

Brian's the first to notice me, stopping at the top of the steps, looking at me. He doesn't say anything to the others, but I can see the question in his eyes. I smirk at him, nodding once.

And even though I can't hear him, not over the noise of all the others, I see him racing around to the others, pointing towards me. They all stop, looking up. And in no time, all five of them are running across the street, nearly getting hit by one car but just laughing about it, and over to me.

"Oh my god, where have you been?" Claire demands as they circle me.

"I can't believe you disappeared on us," Andy shakes his head.

"That was so not fair!" Allison complains.

"Oh my god, this calls for a celebration!" Claire decides, and I know immediately what she's going to say next.

"Don't say it!" I say quickly, but it's too late.

"Shopping trip! Tomorrow, got it?"

"Noon?" Allison asks.

"Meet up at Luke's," I request.

"Wait, what about us?" Brian asks.

"Oh, don't worry, Johnson, I'm sure they'll let you tag along," Bender comments sarcastically.

I roll my eyes as I look at him. But despite the usual sarcastic retort, he's smiling. Through and through.

"Wait, you're not going to disappear again on Monday, are you?" Andy asks.

"Yeah, is this just gonna be weekend thing?" Allison asks.

"No," I shake my head. "This…this is gonna be an everyday thing, I think."

"Are we going to see you in school too now?" Brian asks.

I shrug, then smirk, "I guess I can come out of the shadows every once in a while."

Car horns beep behind them, in the pick up line.

"My dad," Claire makes a face.

"My mom," Brian sighs.

"Yeah, we should go," Andy says.

"Okay, so," Claire says and they all turn back towards me. "Tomorrow at noon, girls meet at Luke's. Tomorrow night, nine o'clock, I say we hit the party at Anderson's house."


End file.
